


Teen Wolf: Next Gen Pilot

by Dgray3994



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Not original screenplay format, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 7 take, Spec script, There's more to the story, This was a trial, What Comes Next, just for fun, not my favorite, pilot, scott's the alpha, thought I would practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Honestly, I don't have a summary. I've started three different spec scripts because I wanted to play with OCs and the cast of the show in script form. This is the one I didn't continue. Sorry. But, hey, figured I'd get it out there. I don't like that they don't keep the formatting, but at least the capital letters stayed.Have fun, let me know what you think.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Original Female Character, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski





	Teen Wolf: Next Gen Pilot

TEEN WOLF: NEXT GEN  
TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL - DAY

SUPERIMPOSE: "2011"

The sound of screams permeate the air. Doors slam. Running fills the empty school halls. NIKITA MARCAN, 16, with long, brown hair, high school sophomore, looks up from her book in the SCIENCE ROOM. She slowly stands, cautiously goes to the door, and pulls it open. 

In a flash, PAIGE runs by her. Black hair is the only thing she catches as Paige turns the corner. Nikita moves out into the empty hall, facing where the young girl had gone.   
She doesn't see him coming.

A ROAR fills the space behind her. Her hair shifts with the hot breath against her neck. Slowly, she turns, eyes wide. All she sees is red eyes and fangs before ENNIS opens wide and comes at her.

Nikita SCREAMS

Her world goes black.

FADE TO:

EXT. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE - NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "2020"

Fast moving footsteps fill the night, strangely silent on the forest floor. Rain trickles through the trees. Two more sets of footsteps fill the night. This time they're not human.   
SPENCER, 42, businessman, balding, trips over downed logs, catching himself only to slice his hand on the rocks below. 

Holding his hand up, he inspects the slice across his palm. Blood runs down. 

A howl fills the night, echoed by another.

Two wolves, both light in color, almost identical, travel fast through the trees.

Spencer takes off, looking back more than he should. He trips once more, but this time there's no log to stop him. He tumbles down a small hill right into a river. He tries frantically to get up, but there's nothing to get a grip on. 

The water is freezing!

His gaze goes to the top of the hill, scared shitless and panicking as the figure of a woman steps up to the edge.

NIKITA, now 32, glares down at him. Her eyes glow a bright golden hue, but otherwise her face remains unchanged. Beside her, the two wolves move in unison, one on each side. 

She smiles. It's a menacing smirk that only means one thing.

DEATH.

Nikita casually steps back into the darkness as the two wolves snarl. Their eyes light up the same gold as Nikita’s.

Spencer turns, fighting the current, but still getting nowhere. The reason is the bone that sticks out from his leg. The water was too cold, he didn't feel it before. Now, it's obvious; a shock he wasn't prepared for as he stares up at the wolves. 

SPENCER  
No! Please, I swear I won't tell anyone. You'll be safe. They'll think you're dead.

  
Nikita crouches, looks from one wolf to the other, reaches out, and runs her hand down between the ears of the wolf on the right as she leans in closer. Her lips move, but there's no sound before she stands, turns, and walks into the darkness.

SPENCER (CONT'D)  
Don't leave me! No!

With one swift motion, both jump toward him.

He SCREAMS.

Darkness.

A faint voice fills the air.

NIKITA (V.O.)  
Come, you have school in the morning.

FADE OUT.

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. COACH'S OFFICE - EARLY MORNING

LIAM DUNBAR, 24, assistant coach, walks into this office. After pushing the door closed with his foot, he drops his backpack on the desk, places the coffee down, and slumps back in his chair. 

He runs a hand over his face; tired eyes stare up at the ceiling. From the vicinity of the backpack, a cell phone vibrates, and he huffs. It's going to be a bad day.

From outside of the office, the sound of cheering, hollering teenagers starts off as a low noise. Liam concentrates on it, his wolf hearing picking up as the sounds grow louder.   
He pushes up to his feet and runs out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT. LACROSSE FIELD 

Liam stops by the bleachers. 

A crowd has formed, blocking his view. 

He pushes through it, finding his way out to the front of the large group of lacrosse players.

On the field, SEBASTIAN DUFFY, 16, blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic, spins his crosse in his hand as he looks down the field. SIMONE DUFFY, 16, blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic smiles up at him, sarcastically. She holds a long crosse in her hand, a defender's stick.

It's a stand-off. 

TUCKER GOODWIN, 17, brown hair, dark complexion defends the goal. He's bored, and switches his weight on his feet, waiting for the other two to get on with it. 

Liam's a little confused. All of this noise for three people? 

He suddenly senses it; his eyes glow a bright gold for a split second.

Sebastian's lips move. 

Liam focuses on them, and he picks up:

TUCKER (O.S.)  
Come one, Simone! Kick his ass.

SEBASTIAN  
You know I'm better than you, Own. Just give up now and save yourself the humiliation.

Liam's eyes go to the girl. Simone smiles, wide and taunting.

SIMONE  
Keep puffin' up, Bash, you can't get one by me and you know it.

Liam lifts his whistle to put a stop to it, but he sees the flash of gold in Sebastian's eyes. Simone returns it, and they're off.

Sebastian scoops up the ball, then moves down the field with impossible speed. Simone just gets ready for him. She waits for him to get within distance and takes off from her stance, running full force at him. 

He swerves, she follows, he twists, she mirrors, until she is right on top of him. He pulls back on the stick, then flings it forward. The ball never makes it out of the net. She tackles him, and both fall to the ground with a huff.

There's a stunned silence in the crowd. 

Liam should blow the whistle, but he just stares, mouth agape in awe, whistle inches from his lips. 

Simone slowly pushes up, stands, then crouches down over her brother and raises a brow. Sebastian laughs: she helps him up.

Liam looks from one to the other before he hears the words.

SEBASTIAN  
Best of three.

SIMONE  
You're on, big brother. 

Liam turns and runs.

FADE TO:

EXT. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC - SAME

Nikita pulls up, gets out of the car, and looks around. She's wary, on high alert. She's done this before, and it's only ended badly. 

She slowly makes her way toward the door, nose flaring before she opens it. Sniffing the air, she scans the surroundings, pulls the door open, and steps inside.

WAITING AREA

Nikita looks around. There are a few seats, a wall full of posters and business cards, and the counter.

SCOTT (O.S.)  
Be right with you. 

Nikita focuses on where the voice came from, moving toward the railing. Reaching out, she touches it cautiously. She runs her hand along the wood, not looking up as Scott walks in.

SCOTT MCCALL, 26, dark hair, brown eyes, comes out from behind the wall and stops dead. His eyes flare red as he checks her over, but she's not looking up at him. 

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry, but we're not open just yet.

Nikita's head snaps up, stares at him wide-eyed. She knows he was close but is surprised by how close.

NIKITA  
Oh.  
(a little embarrassed)  
Um, Deaton said I should stop in this morning for paperwork. I'm Niki, the new vet tech.

Scott understands now, and smiles.

SCOTT  
Right, he told me about you. Must have lost track of the dates. He's ...

Scott looks around, shrugs.

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
He's out of town for a few more days, but ... 

Scott opens the gate.

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
... come in and we'll get you set up in the office.

He takes a deep breath as she walks by. She’s familiar? 

DEATON'S OFFICE

Scott leads her to the office and pulls out a chair before going behind the desk.

SCOTT  
So, you're a Vet Tech?

He searches for the papers he needs in the desk drawers, not looking up. Nikita's pretty confused. She takes off her coat, sits down, and gets comfortable.

NIKITA  
Yeah. I used to work in Connecticut, but things got a little complicated. Deaton is an old friend of my boss, so he set me up out here.

SCOTT  
(pausing, contemplative)  
Sounds like Deaton. 

Scott stands with a packet in hand and slides it across to her. 

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
Sorry if this is intrusive, but I'm going to need your license.

Nikita sits back, a little unsure.

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
For the paperwork. Sorry, I should have explained better. We have to keep it on file.

She nods, reaches into her coat, pulls out her wallet, and hands him the license. Their fingers touch. Both stop and stare for a moment before Scott takes the card and steps back.

Scott finds this awkward. He clears his throat, waves the card, and quickly walks away. Nikita, shyly, follows his exit with her eyes before flipping over the packet. She begins to fill it out. He returns to the room and places the license on the desk. She makes eye contact, before he gives a small smile.

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
If you need me, I'll be in with cats.  
(points to the door)  
Third door on your right. Come get me.

NIKITA  
(unsure)  
Thanks.

Scott steps out, leaving the office door open. Nikita turns in the chair this time, eyes still on the door. She draws in a breath, confused, and goes back to the paperwork.

CATS' ROOM

Scott closes the door, leans his back against it, and looks down at the hand he touched Nikita with. His brow furrows. Something's not right. 

Taking out his phone, he glances out the window behind him for only a second before going back to the screen where Stiles Stilinski's name is at the top. He begins typing.

Text message on screen: Stiles, I think we have a problem. 

Scott presses send. He leans his head back on the door, closing his eyes for a second before he opens them again, and they’re shining a bright red color.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE  
  
ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE - DAY

STILES STILINSKI, 26, tall, lanky, sarcastic, dressed in a deputy's uniform, stands in the middle of a hill. He glances around the whole crime scene as others mill about. He stops and faces the top of the hill where DEPUTY CLARK and HARRIS stand discussing something around the area. 

He tracks what he could only guess is the way the body rolled. Eyeing the water source, he follows it up until he is staring at the ripped and mangled body of SPENCER. The trails show he was dragged to the edge of the river and left there.

Stiles has seen enough. He makes his way up the small hill on his side of the river. Just as he clears the top, he turns and looks down, eyes searching for clues, anything outside of the normal stuff. His phone chimes. 

Digging it out of his pocket, he sees the text from Scott on screen: Stiles, I think we have a problem.

In his hand as he is just about to reply, it chimes again. Another text from Scott in all caps: LIKE NOW. 

And now it's ringing. 

Stiles is annoyed but puts it to his ear.

STILES  
You know I'm working, right?

He says it sarcastically because that's what Stiles does best. 

SCOTT (V.O.)  
(on phone)  
There's a wolf in my clinic.

STILES  
(rolls his eyes)  
Yeah, buddy, it's where animals go to get better.

Stiles moves toward his patrol car. It's a JEEP. There are two other trucks beside his in the parking area, and two all-terrain vehicles.

SCOTT (V.O.)  
No, Stiles, there's a wolf in my clinic.

He stops, and glances back at the body. There’s no way that's a coincidence.

STILES  
Is it friendly? Or does it need a few wolfsbane rabies shots?

Scott sighs, quite loudly, on the other end of the phone. Stiles ducks farther away from any other deputies wandering about. 

STILES (CONT'D)  
Do we need to call in back up? I'm sure Derek's itching to come home.

He is quiet on the line, and this confuses Stiles more. 

STILES (CONT'D)  
Scott? Did I lose you?

CUT TO:

INT. CATS' ROOM

Scott moves away from the door, his red eyes flare with power. He starts breathing heavy, takes the phone from his ear, and looks down at the hand that holds it. He has claws, and he's two seconds from breaking the phone. 

He reaches up, touching the facial hair on his cheek, and the points of his ears. He's nearly fully shifted, and he has no idea why. 

He moves to the back of the room. The cats are all hissing, and he turns toward them, fangs bared, right before he growls deep, quiet. The cats all stop.

EXT. BEACON HILLS HIGH PRESERVE

Stiles checks the phone for service. Full bars. He puts it back to his ear. There's breathing on the line, but also ... growling.

STILES  
Scott?

Dead air, and then ...

SCOTT (V.O.)  
I'm okay.   
(sighs)  
I don't know what's going on. It's hard to control it.

Stiles takes out his keys, climbs into the cruiser, and flops into the seat, like a dead fish. He's so done with today.

STILES  
Okay, here's how it's gonna work ...

He sits up, puts his key in the ignition, and starts it up.

STILES (CONT'D)  
Meet me at Derek's. There's something I have to tell you, too.

In his side view mirror, he sees a patrol car pulling in. It maneuvers to park just off to the left of his, and he watches as NOAH STILINSKI, 52, sheriff, gets out. Scott’s response is a growl.

STILES (CONT'D)  
Give me an hour, Scott, and meet me there.

That was an order.

SCOTT (V.O.)  
Okay, okay! Fine.

Stiles starts to roll down the window as Noah approaches.

STILES  
One hour.

One last low, threatening noise from Scott and he hangs up the phone as Noah stands beside the Jeep, leans in, and looks a tad bit annoyed.

Stiles smirks, trying to play off innocent.

STILES (CONT'D)  
Hey, ho, Daddio.

NOAH  
Stiles, I told you not to call me that while in uniform.

STILES  
I know, I know. 

The two look out at the wandering deputies.

NOAH  
So, is it one of ours or one of _ours_?

Stiles shakes his head. He shouldn't have even understood that, but he did. 

STILES  
One of _ours_.

And he says it with the same intonation as his father.

Noah sighs, taps the truck, and looks down at Stiles, knowing.

NOAH  
Scott?

STILES  
Already knows.

NOAH  
Derek?

STILES  
Just about to call.

NOAH  
Liam?

STILES  
Calling Lydia, so soon enough.

NOAH  
Pack meeting?

STILES  
In an hour.

Noah gives him a small shake of his head. Something's gotta give.

NOAH  
I'll retire happy when this all stops.

STILES  
We have a supernatural beacon in the middle of these woods, Dad. It's not going to stop.

He's explained this too many times already, and he's frustrated.

NOAH  
Go meet your friends. I'll take this to Melissa.

Without another word, Noah walks away, headed toward the caution tape that surrounds the trees before him.

Stiles puts the Jeep in reverse and heads out of the preserve.

FADE TO:

INT. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL GUIDANCE OFFICE

LYDIA MARTIN, 27, long, strawberry-blonde hair done up in a bun, moves from the filing cabinet, blue folder in hand, and sits down behind her desk. She puts the folder down and scoots the chair in just as the door is flung open wide, hitting against the bookshelf. 

Stunned, she glares at Liam, who blocks the doorway, huffing and puffing. Lydia's confused. Werewolves shouldn't get out of breath.

LYDIA  
Liam?

He shakes his head, panicked.

LIAM  
We have a problem.

Lydia quickly rises from the desk, grabs her coat, and the two leave the room, door closing behind her.

EXT. LACROSSE FIELD

The two of them stand by the bleachers as Sebastian and Simone take their places one more time. 

Over the noise of the crowd, Sebastian taunts Simone. 

SEBASTIAN  
Last one, Sis, you sure you want to humiliate yourself in front of the whole team? 

SIMONE  
I'm pretty sure it will be you they're picking up off the field, Bash. 

It's like a silent whistle blows and the two are headed for each other again. This time the dance is a little more violent as the crowd spurs them on. 

Tucker, in the goal, is getting nervous. He dances on edge, steps out, goes back in … like he's waiting. And then it happens.

The two collide again. This time Simone goes down, bouncing off her brother's side just as the ball clears Sebastian's net. The ball sails through the air, but Tucker jumps, catching it quickly. 

The crowd roars. 

Lydia and Liam are stunned into silence. 

As Sebastian reaches down and pulls his sister to her feet, both turn, eyes focused on Liam and Lydia, and flare a golden color. 

Liam lets out a growl, and his fists clench as his eyes flash gold as well. The color fades in the twins' eyes and the two take off like nothing happened, heading back to the crowd. 

Tucker leaves the goal, chasing after them, and pats Sebastian on the shoulder before bumping into Simone.

Lydia gasps, stunned.

LYDIA  
Betas.

LIAM  
Worse. 

Liam takes her arm, tugging her away, her eyes still on the two.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Twins.

They turn and leave the field.

INT. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Walking back to her room, Liam is still angry. 

LYDIA  
Where did they come from? I had no idea there were other supernaturals in town at all.

LIAM  
They came in yesterday, filled out all the paperwork, and dropped off physicals for lacrosse. Everything was ... normal.

LYDIA  
Except the glowing gold eyes.

LIAM  
I didn't even know they were werewolves. 

Lydia stops dead in her tracks, confused. 

LYDIA  
Why would you?

LIAM  
I met them, and they smelled human.

LYDIA  
So, that's why you were so shocked when they pulled a Scott on you?

LIAM  
A what?

LYDIA  
When Scott got his powers, he still seemed normal, until he got out on that field and basically handed people their asses.

LIAM  
Which is why him and Stiles were so worried about me when I started here. Got it.

They resume walking toward the room. 

LIAM (CONT'D)  
I don't get it, though. Why couldn't I tell yesterday?

LYDIA  
Did they sign themselves in?

Liam halted quickly. Lydia got a few more steps before she noticed that he wasn't following. She turned to face him.

LYDIA (CONT'D)  
Liam?

He's lost in his own world. Eyes toward the parking lot.

LYDIA (CONT'D)  
They weren't alone, were they?

LIAM  
No, they had this woman with them. Too young to be their mother, too old to be a student. 

LYDIA  
Werewolves can cover their scents, right?

Liam gives her an indecisive shrug of his shoulders.

LIAM  
I mean, yeah, I guess; if they're powerful enough.

Lydia finally makes the obvious decision. 

LYDIA  
We have to call Scott.

EXT. LACROSSE FIELD

Sebastian watches Lydia and Liam walk away just as Simone sits next to him on the bench. 

She follows his line of sight and punches him in the arm to grab his attention. He scrubs a hand over his face, because could this day get any worse? And glares at his sister.

SEBASTIAN  
One of them is a beta, which means an alpha is close.

SIMONE  
I don't know, he doesn't seem all that much of a threat.

SEBASTIAN  
How do you know which one it is?

SIMONE  
It's the coach, how can you not tell? His office reeks of control and anxiety.

SEBASTIAN  
Maybe. It doesn't help when all I can sense is your hormones when you're near him.

He gives her a disgusted look because ... ew.

SEBASTIAN (CONT'D)  
(sarcastic smirk)  
Hot for teacher much?

SIMONE  
I can't help it if I'm not into high school boys. I'm not just sixteen, you know.

SEBASTIAN  
Mom used to use that whole "wolves age different" line on me whenever you got away with trouble. Don't start.

He actually uses air quotes.

SIMONE  
Why here, though?

Sebastian works on tightening the strings on the pocket of his stick. Simone still has her sights locked on the bleachers.

SEBASTIAN  
Maybe it's because of the alpha? If there's already a powerful pack here, she could be working on protection.

SIMONE  
I still don't get it; we were fine in Chicago.

SEBASTIAN  
(scoffs)  
Define fine?

Simone only gives him a look of annoyance.

SEBASTIAN (CONT'D)  
You were totally fine because of Seth. I wasn't. You don't know what was going on, Own. We couldn't stay there.

SIMONE  
I understood more than you know.

She stands from the bench, grabs her bag, and turns toward the building. 

SIMONE (CONT'D)  
I'm gonna grab a shower. I'll see you in math.

Sebastian sighs loudly, watching her walk away.

SEBASTIAN  
(yells)  
I hate math!

SIMONE  
(with a smile)  
I know.

SEBASTIAN  
And I'm calling Nik.

SIMONE  
I know that, too.

SEBASTIAN  
(mumbles)  
Sure you did.

Sebastian pulls the phone from his bag as he picks up his equipment, slings the bag strap over his shoulder, and moves toward the building. 

The phone rings twice before the line picks up.

NIKITA (V.O.)  
Hello?

Sebastian stops walking, glances over the field, pauses, and shakes his head. He hates this. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees a man in blue jeans, a black coat, and a light shirt standing at the far end of the field. 

DEREK HALE, 32, crosses his arms, staring at Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN  
Nik, we have a problem.

He moves again, heading toward the locker rooms, ignoring the man, phone still to his ear.

FADE TO:

INT. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC - DEATON'S OFFICE.

Nikita looks up from her papers as she hears Scott's phone ring somewhere in the building. She moves to stand at the door, head turned so that she can hear the phone call from the office. 

EXAM ROOM

Scott holds the phone to his ear as Lydia jabbers on.

LYDIA (V.O.)  
(on phone)  
... And they're twins, Scott. Twins. You remember what happened the last time we had to deal with twin wolves, right?

SCOTT  
Lydia, calm down. You said they were betas. They can't be more than, what, sixteen? What can they do to you?

LIAM (V.O.)  
(on phone)  
I don't think they're bitten wolves. They move too fast for that.

SCOTT  
Okay, so Brett was a born beta, he was fine. 

Scott closes his eyes, trying to get himself under control. His eyes flash red: he sniffs the air.

Niki steps up to the wall that separates the exam room from the hallway and presses herself against it. Scott turns toward the entryway but doesn't step forwards. He knows she's there. 

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
Just don't do anything stupid. We'll figure this out.

LIAM (V.O.)  
There are two new werewolves at the school, Scott.

He needs to defuse this.

SCOTT  
Listen, I'm meeting Stiles in an hour at Derek's, can you get out? Both of you? Family emergency or something? We can talk there.

He draws in a deep breath, hears Liam do the same, and smiles. 

Nikita steps away from the wall, turns, and heads down the hall back toward the office, ducking in as quietly as possible.

Scott moves, peeks around the corner, sees her disappear into the room before he puts his back to the wall.

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
Again ... nothing stupid.

LYDIA (V.O.)  
Don't worry, I've got him.

LIAM (V.O.)  
You know I'm not a kid anymore, right?

Scott grins, because a frustrated Liam is funny.

SCOTT  
One hour.

He taps the phone on his hand, before stepping forwards to lean on the table.

DEATON'S OFFICE.

Nikita's phone rings. She quickly closes the door, grabs the phone from her back pocket, and puts it to her ear.

NIKITA  
Hello?

SEBASTIAN (V.O.)  
Nik, we got a problem.

Nikita turns her eyes to the closed door before stepping back to the desk, leaning on it, and she shuts her eyes, fists clenched.

EXAM ROOM

Scott quickly picks up the phone, scrolls until he finds a number, hits accept and puts it to his ear.

DEREK (V.O.)  
(grouchy)  
What?

That was rude.

SCOTT  
We're supposed to meet at your place in an hour.

DEREK (V.O.)  
(huffy)  
I'm aware.

SCOTT  
There's two new betas in town. Twins.

DEREK (V.O.)  
I'm aware of that, too.

Scott is not impressed.

SCOTT  
Is there anything you're not aware of?

DEREK (V.O.)  
The reason you're calling me. I'm busy, Scott, what do you want?

He's just about at wits end with this call.

SCOTT  
There's a woman in the office, a new employee, and I can't seem to get control.

DEREK (V.O.)  
(concerned)  
Do you think it has something to do with her?

SCOTT  
I don't know, I think so. She smells... familiar.

DEREK (V.O.)  
So, go smell her.

Scott cringes because... seriously?

SCOTT  
I can't just go sniffing at her. That's kinda creepy.

DEREK (V.O.)  
What do you want me to do? 

SCOTT  
I don't know.

He stands straight as the door down the hall opens. He waits, then brings his eyes up, just as they flash red.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO 

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. DEATON'S OFFICE.

Nikita closes her eyes. This can't be good.

NIKITA  
Bash, aren't you supposed to be in class?

SEBASTIAN (V.O.)  
(on phone)  
First period hasn't started yet. Look, we have an issue.

NIKITA  
I'm starting to get that.

SEBASTIAN (V.O.)  
There's a beta in the school. Our coach, or assistant ... whatever, he's one of us.

NIKITA  
I know, I think I found his alpha.

SEBASTIAN (V.O.)  
(panicked)  
I can get Owni and meet you anywhere you want.

Nikita moves. She feels boxed in, fight or flight kicking in. She paces, contemplates, quiet for a moment as she pauses.

NIKITA  
Go to class. Take your sister, do what you would do on a normal day. Let me handle it. We're done running, Bash. Trust me.

SEBASTIAN (V.O.)  
Might be a little hard to convince her of that.

NIKITA  
If anyone can do it, it would be you. You got this.

SEBASTIAN (V.O.)  
Fine.

Nikita smiles. He groans on the line, more annoyed than angry.

NIKITA  
(concerned)  
What is it?

SEBASTIAN (V.O.)  
(huffs)  
Math class.

Nikita laughs, covering her mouth with her hand.

NIKITA  
You'll do fine. Go.

He pauses a moment; the line is quiet.

SEBASTIAN (V.O.)  
There's something else. Before I came in, there was a guy standing at the edge of the field. I think he was one of us, but I can't be sure.

Okay, that's concerning. There was only one beta she knew in this area.

NIKITA  
Be careful. If you see him again, get your sister and stick to the plan.

SEBASTIAN (V.O.)  
Right. Bell just rung.

NIKITA  
Bash, it will be fine.

SEBASTIAN (V.O.)  
Yep! Gotta go.

The line goes dead. 

Nikita closes her eyes, gathers her wits, and reaches for the door. Might as well get this over with.

EXAM ROOM

Nikita rounds the corner, eyes locked on Scott who turns, phone in hand and looks at her, just as her eyes glow a bright gold, and she bares her fangs.

He drops the phone onto the metal exam table, eyes red, and growls low but threatening at her, but Nikita doesn't back down. Standing straight, she doesn't cower, and watches the confusion on his face. 

Scott's eyes fade, so do hers, and he quickly grabs the phone from the table.

SCOTT  
Derek, I'll call you back.

He hangs up and puts it down slowly, before raising his hands in a gesture of good faith. Nikita pauses, looks down at the phone, and Scott sees the moment of confusion.

NIKITA  
Derek? Derek Hale?

SCOTT  
So, you are a beta?

Ignoring his question completely, she points at the phone.

NIKITA  
That was Derek?

Scott shakes his head, unsure, because that's what she's caught up on?

SCOTT  
I just showed you I was an alpha and you're asking about Derek?

Nikita straightens at that; not a fighting stance but definitely not relaxed.

NIKITA  
(whispers barely audible)  
Peter?

Now Scott’s really confused.

SCOTT  
And Peter? Were they the ones who did this? Bit you?

Nikita looks like she just came out of a memory. Staring at him like he's daft, she shakes her head.

NIKITA  
No, my alpha was some asshole on a power trip.

SCOTT  
Okay, you need to tell me who you really are, and do those betas at the school belong to you?

Nikita shows her anger. Glowing eyes and everything.

NIKITA  
Don't touch them.

Scott puts up his hands again.

SCOTT  
They're safe. They're not in any danger, but I have to know.

Nikita stares at him. He give her a look, something that screams ‘trust me,’ and she doesn't know why, but she does.

NIKITA  
Yes, they're mine. I'm their guardian.

SCOTT  
Well, my beta's there. Nothing's going to happen to them.

He comes around the table, leans back on it, relaxed, and she lets the tension run from her body. They won't be fighting today.

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
Can you tell me? How do you know the Hales?

Nikita seems cautious, nervous.

NIKITA  
Derek was ...

She takes a moment, lost in the pain of the memories. 

NIKITA (CONT'D)  
... he was dating my friend, Paige.

Scott stands straight.

SCOTT  
Seriously?

NIKITA  
The night she died, that was when the alpha bit me. I was in the science lab waiting for her to finish practice. I heard a noise and went out to investigate.  
(paces nervously)  
I never really was one to mind my own business.

SCOTT  
So … Derek?

NIKITA  
When she died, he came right to me, knew what happened, and helped me through the first full moon, but he was devastated.   
(beat)  
Paige was his whole life. It took a long time to get him to come back to me, and he wasn't even a shadow of his cocky former self.

SCOTT  
Wait, that means your alpha was Ennis?

NIKITA  
Who?

SCOTT  
You didn't know his name?

NIKITA  
(shakes head)  
I didn't find out anything until Derek came to me to tell me about Paige. He wouldn't say who bit her either, only that I was like him now, and he was going to help me.

Scott gets visibly angry at that but pulls in his emotions to keep questioning her.

SCOTT  
You mentioned Peter, why?

Nikita takes in a breath, gives a small, sly smile, and finally says,

NIKITA  
He was my friend, my best friend.

Scott is shocked into silence for just a moment.

SCOTT  
Peter? Like douchebag Peter?

Nikita laughs. The shock is always the fun part.

NIKITA  
He wasn't always one. Not before the fire.

SCOTT  
So, you know?

NIKITA  
I’ve heard about everything he's done since... you.

SCOTT  
(curious)  
What brought you here?

Nikita appears to be terrified, but she looks him deep in the eyes. Confession time.

NIKITA  
They did.

Scott sighs, rubs his forehead. This is gonna be a long day.

CUT TO:

INT. DEREK'S LOFT

The door slides open. PETER HALE, 40, lifts his gaze from the table. Papers, blueprints, and expense reports clutter it, but Peter stops and watches DEREK as he enters, closing the door behind him.

PETER  
(disgusted)  
You smell like teenagers.

DEREK  
Stopped by the school.

PETER  
That explains the nauseating scent of sweat coming off you in waves.

Peter goes back to browsing the blueprints as Derek shucks off the black jacket and tosses it on the couch. He stands on the other side of the table, peering down at the papers, arms crossed with a sour expression on his face.

DEREK  
You really think renovating actual apartments is a good idea?

PETER  
The need for a very loud party once a month to cover uncontrollable beta shifts isn't going to deter tenants. 

Peter glances up at his nephew. There's an annoyed expression on his face.

PETER (CONT'D)  
You're standing on prime real estate that’s a sound investment, nephew. Have some faith in me that I know what I'm doing.

DEREK  
I have no faith.

Derek turns and walks away, heads toward the open kitchen where he yanks open the refrigerator door, taking out a bottle of water.

Peter at least has the decency to appear offended. Derek comes back into the room to scowl at Peter.

DEREK (CONT'D)  
Scott and the pack will be here in less than an hour.

PETER  
Oh, well, that's fantastic. I guess that means you'd like me to vacate.

Derek shakes his head.

DEREK  
No, this might concern you as much as it does me.   
(beat)  
There's a reason I went to the high school.

PETER  
To check on Scott's little explosive device?

DEREK  
Liam hasn't been an issue for years.

PETER  
Doesn't mean we don't need to check on him once in a while.

DEREK  
There’s new betas in town.

Peter crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. Oh, great.

PETER  
Wonderful.

DEREK  
Twins.

PETER  
Just keeps getting better.

DEREK  
And Nikita's home.

Peter's eyes grow wide as he stares at his nephew, uncrosses his arms, and presses his fists to the table. He seems shocked, mouth open, unable to pick a spot to focus, and Derek walks up to stand beside him.

DEREK (CONT'D)  
You see the issue now?

PETER  
(whispers, glaring)  
Transparently.

Derek pats him on the shoulder, walks by, and heads toward the windows, ducking out to the balcony as Peter stands, stunned.

The man shakes his head, and under his breath he says:

PETER (CONT'D)  
Oh, Niki, what did you do now?

FADE TO:

INT. EXAM ROOM

Scott still can't wrap his head around anything. He's pacing now, arms crossed, but not standoffish. Nikita is just watching him.

He suddenly turns to face her.

SCOTT  
We're meeting Derek in less than an hour.

NIKITA  
(shocked)  
What?

SCOTT  
And you're coming with us.

Nikita shakes her head, thinking, very bad idea.

NIKITA  
No, I don't think so.

Scott's very confused by this. 

SCOTT  
Why not?

Nikita backs away. 

NIKITA  
Please believe me when I say it’s just not a good idea. 

SCOTT  
I thought you were friends.

She lets out a breath, because why not? She's broken every other rule. After a pause, a moment to collect herself, she confesses,

NIKITA  
There's a reason I left Beacon Hills, and I'm pretty sure they'd kill me if they saw me.

SCOTT  
Why? What happened?

She let her eyes flare gold and squares her shoulder.

NIKITA  
The fire happened, and I'm kind of related to the one who started it.

Okay, Scott didn't see that one coming either. 

Nikita waits for the retaliation, but Scott just runs a hand down his face instead.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE  
  
ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Sebastian stands facing the door, shoulders slumped, defeated. Simone steps up behind him, gets on her tiptoes to put her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her hands around his arm.

SIMONE  
It's just math class.

SEBASTIAN  
(under his breath)  
I hate math.

Simone is all smiles.

SIMONE  
So you've said, like a dozen time.

SEBASTIAN  
(whiny)  
And I'll say it again if you’d only make it go away.

SIMONE  
Come on, better to get it over with.

She lets him go, walks passed him as several students enter before he moves, following her to the empty desks in the back of the room. He drops his bag on the floor and flops down in the seat. 

Simone slowly unpacks her books and casually takes a seat. Sebastian sits up, moves toward her.

SEBASTIAN  
It's not like getting a shot, you know. This is geometry. I hate geometry more than I hate anything in the world. You don't just "get it over with.

Simone rolls her eyes; this happens every time. She looks up, drowning out her brother's jabbering as MASON HEWITT, 24, black, dressed in a shirt and tie, sets his bag down at the desk. He makes eye contact with her, gives a small smile, and turns to the board.

SIMONE  
(whispers)  
We have a bigger problem than your math.

Sebastian follows her gaze, landing on Mason, and he draws in a deep breath.

SEBASTIAN  
You smell that?

SIMONE  
He's not a wolf.

SEBASTIAN  
But he's something.

SIMONE  
Should we leave?

Sebastian shakes his head. 

SEBASTIAN  
She said to do what we need to and fit in. So, we do math.

Simone quickly looks at him, shocked, even as he stares ahead at the teacher.

SIMONE  
You hate math.

SEBASTIAN  
I hate emissaries more.

Both face the front of the class as Tucker finds a seat in front of Sebastian and shifts to look at them. He grins stupidly at Simone before he winks and whips back around.   
TASHA MORGAN, 16, short-cropped hair, blue in color, sits down in front of Simone, fist bumps Tucker, and smiles at Sebastian, then Simone. 

TASHA  
You two must be the newbies.

SEBASTIAN  
(annoyed)  
Nothing stays secret in this school, does it?

Tucker is all smiles. She points to Tucker.

TASHA  
Not with this one. You want a rumor spread, you tell him first, but I can see he wasn't exaggerating. Twins, huh?

Tucker clears his throat because this is embarrassing. 

TUCKER  
Guys, this is Tash, my best friend, major computer geek, and honor student. She also majors in falling over her own two feet. 

TASHA  
Not fair, asshole.

TUCKER  
She'd be your other attacker if she could stand without tripping.

Simone smirks at this, and Sebastian bites back a reply. 

SEBASTIAN  
Seems like you're a good pair. I heard that's why they stuck you between the goal posts.

TUCKER  
Harsh, dude, seriously harsh.

Tucker glances at Simone, sees Tasha roll her eyes, before she raises a brow towards him. 

TUCKER (CONT'D)  
Right, intros. This is Bash, our new attacker, and Simone, his extremely awesome sister, and also our soon-to-be number one defender.

SIMONE  
Nice to meet you.

TASHA  
(shyly)  
You too.

Sebastian shakes his head, mumbles under his breath, only loud enough so Simone can hear her.

SEBASTIAN  
You have an admirer. You can smell the want coming off her.

Tucker and Tasha turn around. Simone glances at her brother, giving him a shake of her head, replying just as low, before her eyes go to Tucker.

SIMONE  
Must be the wolf pheromones. She's not the only one.

SEBASTIAN  
I could just kill'em all.

SIMONE  
You can't murder everyone who shows interest, Bash.

SEBASTIAN  
No, but I can threaten them.

They look up at the man in front of the class. Mason is staring right at them even as his words don't register.

SEBASTIAN (CONT'D)  
He knows.

SIMONE  
I know.

MASON   
Mr. Nazio won't be in for the next few days, so I'll be your sub for the remainder of the week. My name is Mr. Hewitt. Can anyone tell me where you left off last week?

Tasha raises her hand, but the twins can only concentrate on the man himself.

Simone opens her book, Sebastian does the same, and the two of them give each other one more glance before they go to work. 

SERIES OF SHOTS - MATH CLASS

\-- Sebastian twirls his pen, shakes his head. He's having trouble keeping up.

\-- Simone raises her hand with the class several times, answering questions. Sebastian frowns at her.

\-- They split up into pairs; Sebastian pairs with Tucker, but his eyes are on his sister, paired with Tasha.

\-- Sebastian looks up as Mason walks around, correcting math problems with each pair, only glancing at the twins. 

\-- Sebastian gets aggravated and throws his pen down, sits back in the chair, and runs his hand down his face, but gives Simone a weak smile when she touches his shoulder.

There is never a quiet moment in class. The sounds of mumbled voices follow Sebastian the whole period, but there’s nothing comprehensible.

Mason taps on the teacher's desk, getting everyone's attention.

MASON  
Okay, good job today. Put your desks back, get ready to go. Homework is ...

He checks the book on the desk.

MASON (CONT'D)  
Chapter four, lesson three-thirteen. Do only the odd numbers and show me your work.

The bell finally rings. The twins pack their bags, taking their time.

SEBASTIAN  
God, that sucked.

SIMONE  
You didn't do nearly as bad as I thought you were going to.

SEBASTIAN  
Grounding techs aren't working today.

Simone moves around her desk, bumping into him with a smile as she grabs her bag. 

SIMONE  
It's okay, we'll work on it.

Simultaneously, their phones ping a message. Both take them out, place them side by side, and sigh.

On screen, just below Nikita's name, it simply states: Be ready.

Sebastian grabs his bag, slings it over his shoulder, and nudges Simone to the front of the room. 

CUT TO:

INT. EXAM ROOM

Scott tents his fingers over his nose, starts pacing again, before he stops in front of her.

SCOTT  
You're an Argent?

Nikita debates for a moment.

NIKITA  
Technically, no?

SCOTT  
What does that even mean?

NIKITA  
Long family history, and seriously, if it's going to cause trouble, I'll just get the twins and go.

SCOTT  
No. No, we'll figure it out. 

He steps up to her, not crowding her in but so she can't deny him. 

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
You have to come with me. Whatever is going on, we need you to be there.

Nikita's a bit confused. 

NIKITA  
What do you mean?

SCOTT  
You don't know?

NIKITA  
No, Scott, I don't. What the hell is going on?

He shakes his head, contemplates, and gives in.

SCOTT  
They found a body in the woods.

Nikita narrows her eyes at him, watches as he crosses his arms, waiting for her to respond. She's not sure what she's supposed to do with that information.

Nikita pulls out her phone, on screen to both twins she texts; be ready.

CUT TO:

INT. MRS. GORDON'S SCIENCE CLASS

The door opens, Lydia stops in the doorway and scans the class. She sets her sights on the twins, leaning in close, heads together, talking over an experiment, and draws in a breath. 

She approaches MRS. GORDON, 45, glasses, librarian type, and hands her a note without speaking. Mrs. Gordon gives her a frown, pulls her glasses down on her nose, and turns to the twins.

MRS. GORDON  
Sebastian, Simone, your presence is requested in the guidance office.

They look up from their books at the teacher, then Lydia, give each other a confused glance, and grab their bags. Lydia pivots and starts to walk out of the room as the twins follow.

SEBASTIAN  
(whispers)  
She was the one near the bleachers.

Simone focuses on the head of strawberry-blonde hair, but Sebastian sees her eyes flare a golden color.

SIMONE  
I know.

And they follows Lydia in silence.

EXT. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT.

Lydia walks out the front door of the building. Simone follows but Sebastian stops just after exiting. He grabs his sister's arm and the two of them descend the stairs together, slowly.

SEBASTIAN  
This doesn't look like the guidance office.

LIAM (O.S.)  
That's because it's not.

The twins stop dead, pivot, and see Liam walking closer, hands in his pockets, trying to be casual. It's not working. He seems nervous. Sebastian stands tall, ready to defend, putting himself between Liam and Simone.

SIMONE  
Exactly what's going on here?

Lydia comes back up the steps to stand next to Liam.

LYDIA  
We need you to come with us.

Sebastian readies for a fight and he stares them down, smirk on his face because he's not afraid.

Liam sees this as a threat; his eyes glow gold, and he bares his fangs, but Lydia takes hold of his arm.

LYDIA (CONT'D)  
Dial down the testosterone, boys, we're not here for a fight.

SEBASTIAN  
Then what do you want?

LIAM  
(growling)  
Stand down.

Sebastian laughs, relaxes his stance.

SEBASTIAN  
Oh, Coach, I'm not attacking you.  
(beat)  
I'm protecting you.

Liam stands straight, and his eyes go wide. He's a bit in shock because just beyond Sebastian's very low profile attack stance, is Simone, who is in full shift, and ready to pounce.

LYDIA  
Stop her!

Sebastian just gives her a look, like ‘Nah, you brought this on yourself.’

LYDIA (CONT'D)  
Sebastian, we're supposed to take you to Nikita, but if she attacks ...

Both twins stand straighter at the sound of her name. Sebastian glances back at his sister, her eyes narrowed at the two of them, assessing them. He puts his hand out toward Liam and Lydia, but slowly takes a step back to Simone. 

SEBASTIAN  
(whispers)  
What do you hear?

This has Lydia and Liam questioning what the hell is going on. 

Simone slowly breaks her stance; claws retract, the fangs recede, but her eyes remain yellow.

SIMONE  
She's telling the truth.

Lydia smiles.

LYDIA  
Of course I am. You can listen to my heart all you want if it makes you more comfortable.

SEBASTIAN  
(grinning)  
It wasn't your heart she was reading.

Sebastian takes Simone's hand and leads her slowly down the steps. 

Lydia and Liam quickly catch up, passing them in order to get to the blue sedan first.

SEBASTIAN (CONT'D)  
Tell me they don't have Niki locked away somewhere.

SIMONE  
No, it's weirder than that.

SEBASTIAN  
How can anything get weirder than today?

SIMONE  
Well, we haven't made it to lunch yet, so...

Sebastian rolls his eyes as they finally make it to the car. Simone shrugs.

SIMONE (CONT'D)  
School lunch is always weird, you know that.

Lydia stands by the driver's side door. Liam opens the back and gestures for them to get in. 

Sebastian takes Simone's backpack, and she slips in first, followed closely by him as Liam closes the door.

INT. MOVING CAR

The car remains quiet for a few moments, but Sebastian isn't content to just look at the passing scenery. He's getting antsy in his seat and finally sits forward between the two front seats.

SEBASTIAN  
Where are we going?

LIAM  
Some place safe.

Sebastian sits back, nodding, but then suddenly sits forward again.

SEBASTIAN  
When you say safe, do you mean for you ... or us?

LYDIA  
For all of us. It's a pack house, of sorts.

SEBASTIAN  
Cool, cool, cool.

He sits back, gets a smirk from Simone, who knew what was coming next, and suddenly he's back between the seats.

SEBASTIAN (CONT'D)  
Wait, whose pack house? You're not a werewolf.

Lydia meets his gaze in the mirror and smiles.

LYDIA  
No, but I'm still part of the pack. You'll find that not all members are like you.

SEBASTIAN  
Right, okay.

He sits back one final time, looks like he's about to have a brain aneurysm and move forward again, but Simone grabs his arm, pulling him back in the seat. 

SIMONE  
Sit still.

Sebastian nods, wrings his hands together, scooting closer to his sister in order to follow her instructions, but that doesn't mean he’s not freaking out.

INT. DEREK'S LOFT

Nikita's gaze is on the phone in her hand for a second before she looks up at Scott. He's about to reach for the door handle, but she blocks it.

NIKITA  
You had your beta pick up my kids?

SCOTT  
They need to be here.

NIKITA  
No, they don't need to have anything to do with a body in the woods. They need to be as normal as possible.

SCOTT  
And they can be, but it's better if we all know who they are now, in order to keep them safe.

NIKITA  
They were perfectly safe.

The door slides open, and Stiles stares down Nikita before he looks at Scott.

STILES  
You didn't say you were bringing a plus one.

Scott takes Nikita's hand, tugging her past Stiles.

SCOTT  
I didn't realize I was supposed to RSVP to this gathering.

Stiles slides the door shut as the three of them make their way down the steps. 

Derek and Peter stand by the table at the other end of the room. Derek slowly turns to face them, his eyes on Scott and Stiles. Peter is preoccupied. 

He stills, eyes wide as Nikita stops in her tracks. Scott looks back at her, questioningly, but follows her line of sight to Derek, and raises a hand to fend him off.

SCOTT (CONT'D)  
I can explain ...

DEREK  
Niki?

This gets Peter's attention, who didn't even look up when they walked in. Peter straightens, rounds the desk, and stops for only a second as he scans over the woman. 

Nikita is now looking at Peter.

PETER  
(whispers)  
Nikita?

Derek places himself in the way, but it’s as if he’s invisible.

DEREK  
Peter, wait.

He doesn't hear Derek. 

He's on the move, stalking toward her, and Scott's not sure if he should step in the way or not. It doesn't matter. As soon as he's close enough, Peter is pulling her into his arms.  
It's a crushing embrace, something that Nikita returns with force, tears running down her cheeks as she cries quietly, unwilling to let him go.

NIKITA  
I never thought I’d see you again. 

Peter chuckles but doesn't relent.

PETER  
I’m here. And you know everything, I know you do.

Nikita nods, and clenches his shirt tighter.

PETER (CONT'D)  
(in disbelief)  
Where have you been?

It's her turn to laugh, and she does, just a little, finally backing away. Peter touches her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

Behind them, Scott, Derek, and Stiles are at a complete loss for words. In fact, they're momentarily stunned into silence.

She stares up into his eyes, tears falling. Peter looks as if he’s on the verge himself, but he holds it back.

NIKITA  
I had to stay away. You were...   
(beat)  
... You weren't opening your eyes. Derek had taken off with Laura. The family was dead. I couldn't ... I didn't want to be here without you.

Okay, now Stiles has too many questions, he raises his finger to start, but lowers it, before doing it again, and becomes frustrated.

STILES  
I love the whole long lost lovers thing, totally romantic, but we have a bigger problem. So can we, I don't know, get on with it?

Peter steps back, taking her hand, and is about to speak, to reprimand him when the door slides open. Lydia and Liam walk in, followed by the twins. 

Nikita turns towards them, relief washes over her.

NIKITA  
Oh, thank God.

She slips away from Peter and hugs them both as they make it down the stairs. Sebastian drops his bag, wraps his arms around her, and presses his face into her neck. Simone lets him drag her into the hug, nearly disappearing into it.

They back away, Nikita looking them over for injuries before she notices that Sebastian is once again in fighting stance, with Simone not far behind, both with glowing golden eyes.

Derek and Peter mirror them. Stiles only pinches the bridge of his nose as Liam rolls his eyes. 

It's Nikita that steps in between them, hand raised in each direction.

NIKITA (CONT'D)  
Wait! You can't hurt them.

Scott's about at wit's end with all of this, too. 

DEREK  
Stand down, little wolves.

Sebastian pushes against the palm of Nikita’s hand.

SEBASTIAN  
(defensive)  
Who you calling "little," old man?

NIKITA  
Can we please stop? There's something you all need to know.

Stiles finally has a chance to butt in again.

STILES  
Yeah, there's a dead body in the woods, and three new wolves in Beacon Hills. Not rocket science.

NIKITA  
That's not what I meant.

SCOTT  
We all need to take a step back.

Nikita looks at the twins, lowers her arm. The order to stay put in her expression and steps up to Peter. She presses her hands to his chest, trying to get his blue eyes to meet hers. Suddenly, she grabs him by the jaw, forcing him to look at her.

NIKITA  
You can't hurt them, Peter! 

PETER   
They’re threatening my home.

NIKITA  
Please, just listen to me.

The gold fades from his eyes, but he’s still on the defense.

NIKITA (CONT’D)  
You can’t hurt because they're your family.

Peter loses every ounce of fight in him, eyes suddenly going to the twins. 

Derek glances between Nikita and the twins. Stiles looks put out, and Scott, well, he just took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

PETER  
(shocked)  
What?

Nikita looks from him to the twins, who stare down at her in confusion.

FADE TO BLACK.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
